Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for preparing 2,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropene and 1,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropene.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, 1,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropene is prepared by dehydrofluorination of 1,1,1,3,3-pentafluoropropane. However, the 1,1,1,3,3-pentafluoropropane is relatively expensive.
Conventionally, 2,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropene is prepared using hexafluoropropylene and hydrogen as raw materials by a two-step hydrogenation and a two-step dehydrofluorination. However, such a method is complex, costly, energy-consuming, and inefficient.